Always a Mother
by chelseyb1010
Summary: In which Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, chooses between being a mother and being a sister. Oneshot, A/U.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. If I did, well ... see my author's note at the end.

* * *

**Always a Mother**

"Mummy, Mummy, look!" five-year-old Nymphadora Tonks cried, wrenching out of her mother's grip and rushing to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. "Look at that broom!"

"Nymphadora, do not let go of my hand!" Andromeda scolded, seizing her daughter's small hand again. "Look at all these people. You could get lost!"

"You won't let me get lost, Mummy," the small girl said cheekily, giving her mother a brilliant smile.

"Of course not, darling, but you mustn't run off like that." Andromeda crouched down until she was level with her daughter's heart-shaped face. "Someday you'll be grown, with your own life, and I won't be around. You have to be careful."

Nymphadora frowned, her forehead creased in thought. "Where will you be?"

"With Daddy in our home, like always. But you'll have your own house."

Her face lit up, and her hair changed to a vivid pink. "When I'm a roarer?"

Andromeda smothered a grin. "Yes, darling, when you're an Auror." How their five-year-old had latched on to the idea of becoming an Auror after Hogwarts, she and Ted didn't know, but Nymphadora had spoken of nothing else for the last month. Of course, before that it had been a "wock" star, and before that it was a "kidditch" player. Andromeda suspected her cousin Sirius, who was the big brother Nymphadora never had, was responsible for most if not all of these ideas.

"Well, then I'll be biggerer and beat all the baddies!" Nymphadora concluded triumphantly, brandishing an invisible wand at an equally invisible foe. "I'll take care of you and Daddy, Mummy. Don't worry."

Andromeda smiled. "Alright darling, but for now, just stay with me, okay?"

"Okay, Mummy. And Mummy, look at that broom! Is Christmas soon, because I really really want it and I'm good sometimes …" Her daughter kept up a constant chatter on the subject of brooms all the way to Madam Malkin's, undeterred by an unqualified "no."

"Now darling, stay in this chair. Do you hear me? Stay in the chair, or no ice cream," Andromeda said sternly. She hated to bribe her daughter, but the last time they were in the clothing store, she had kept Nymphadora by her side only for the girl to somehow knock over an entire rack of robes, ripping two they were then forced to buy. This was better.

"I promise, Mummy." Nymphadora perked up at the mention of ice cream and immediately ceased wiggling, sitting straight up and adopting an angelic expression that belied her true nature, that of a terror on two legs.

The shop was empty and the chair within her sight the entire time, so Andromeda felt only a bit anxious as she browsed the racks. When she glanced at her daughter before speaking with Madam Malkin, Nymphadora remained in the chair, swinging her feet as she played with a stuffed unicorn brought along for that very purpose. Relieved, Andromeda returned her attention to the shopkeeper.

She swore she had only turned away for less than a minute when she heard a whimper. Zeroing in on her daughter immediately, she saw something that struck terror into her heart. Nymphadora was pressed against the back of the chair, her feet scrambling as she tried to push further backward. Crouched in front of her, holding her daughter's chin tightly in one hand, was a woman dressed all in black with thick, curly dark hair.

Andromeda moved so fast she was surprised she didn't send robes flying. Snatching her daughter into her arms, she drew her wand at the same time. "Don't touch my daughter, Bellatrix."

Her sister stood up languidly, twirling her own wand in long, thin fingers. "Why Andi, how pleasant to see you. It's been far too long."

"What do you think you're doing?" She held her daughter precariously with only one arm, but Nymphadora was clinging so tightly she didn't need help. Andromeda could feel the small girl trembling, and her fury rose. "How _dare_ you lay a finger on her," she hissed, trying not to upset Nymphadora even more.

"Andi, I was simply trying to meet my only niece. I don't understand why you've kept the girl from me so long." Bellatrix stared at her, her heavily lidded eyes darkening, and Andromeda tightened her grip on her wand. "You might want to teach the little brat some manners, sister. She was quite fresh with me, told me I was scary and if I didn't go 'way she would come get me when she's a … what did she say? Something called a 'roarer.' Stupid little girl."

Andromeda felt a surge of pride at the bravery of her small daughter. "She's only five, Bella. She has no idea who you are. Of course you scared her."

Her sister smiled, and Andromeda wondered when that smile had become so chilling. "I merely wanted to teach her a lesson about respect. I'm her aunt, a Pureblood, and –"

"A Death Eater," she interrupted. Bellatrix looked at her, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, and Andromeda matched her. "You don't think I know what you are? Now leave us alone. You've done quite well with that these last few years. Don't you think it was easier when you pretended we didn't exist?"

Bellatrix stepped closer. "Fine, Andi, if that's what you want. Go home to your Mudblood and your freak of a daughter. But I warn you, if you don't teach that brat to respect her betters, then I will."

Andromeda drew herself to her full height, looking her sister in the eye. "If you go near my daughter again, I'll kill you."

"Bold words, Andromeda. If only you knew what it takes to actually mean them." Bellatrix maintained her gaze a moment longer before she left the shop, laughing.

Andromeda watched until she was out of sight before prying Nymphadora away from her and setting her back in the chair. She smoothed her mousy brown hair. "It's okay, darling. I've got you now."

"I stayed – in the chair – like you – told me to," her daughter sniffled, fat tears running down her face. "Can we – still get – ice cream?"

Andromeda smiled, relieved. If Nymphadora was worried about her ice cream, there weren't going to be any lingering effects from her encounter with her aunt. "Of course we can. Come with me while I pay."

"I didn't like that lady, Mummy. Who was she?" the small girl asked as they walked out of the door, her hair now restored to a vivid purple.

Andromeda held her hand tighter, pulling her close. "No one, darling, no one you need to worry about."

**oOo**

"She was brave, Mrs. Tonks," Moody said from the other side of Nymphadora's bed. "Charged into the Department of Mysteries like her life depended on it and was the first one of us to get a spell off, quicker than myself even."

Andromeda didn't look up as she smoothed Nymphadora's brown hair away from her face. "And the healer said she'll be fine?"

Moody's voice became even gruffer, if that was possible, the only sign of his fondness for his former trainee. "Of course. I revived her at the Ministry, but by the time we got here she was a bit uncooperative." He rolled his normal eye. "Seemed to think that if she wasn't missing a limb, she should be back at the Ministry. They sedated her, but after a day or two of rest she'll be back to normal."

Standing behind her, Ted chuckled, and Andromeda smiled, the first relief she'd felt since she got the Floo call. She had spent the last twenty-three years trying to get her daughter to sit still for more than five minutes, and it didn't surprise her in the slightest that they would have to resort to a potion to get Nymphadora to rest. Gazing at her daughter, her expression softened again. She had been afraid of this from the moment Nymphadora was accepted into Auror training, and that fear had tripled when she learned her daughter had joined the Order of the Phoenix. Pride and fear were two emotions always foremost in her heart, just behind love.

"What happened, Alastor?" Ted asked. "Kingsley gave us a brief explanation as to why you lot were at the Department of Mysteries, but what happened to Dora?"

"She was dueling a Death Eater." He paused, and Andromeda began to suspect there was something he wasn't saying. "She was holding her own, but she faced one of the most talented and sadistic Death Eaters out there. She got caught with a Stunner, which wouldn't have been too bad except she proceeded to fall down a dozen stone steps, banging her head on every one."

"Who was it?" Andromeda asked quietly, finally looking up from her sleeping daughter. Somehow, she knew the answer, but she needed to hear it aloud. Ted tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Moody didn't hold back, and Andromeda was grateful. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

**oOo**

"Hello, Bella."

Bellatrix spun around even as her wand flew out of her hand. Her dark eyes registered the briefest hint of shock before her features smoothed, betraying nothing but a smirk. "Andi! How good of you to drop by. I must admit you took me by surprise."

"You weren't the only one who was good at Occlumency. Don't you remember?" Andromeda tucked her sister's wand into her pocket, keeping her own trained on the Death Eater. "You see, while you may have forgotten everything about me, I remember a thing or two about you. I almost went to Cissy's house, but then I realized you wouldn't stay in her house if you didn't have to. You always hated not being in charge."

Bellatrix leaned against a wall insolently, folding her arms. "And how did you get in here? Mother and Father –"

"Disowned me, removed me from any inheritance. But you can't remove blood, Bella, and the wards on this house are tied to blood. I walked in here as easily as I would my own home." She looked around the dark room. "Brings back memories, many I'd care to forget."

Bellatrix laughed, though Andromeda didn't see anything funny. "Andi, Andi, Andi. What are you really doing here? We both know you didn't return to reminisce over your childhood."

Andromeda stood up, keeping her hand steady. "I told you to stay away from her."

"Is that what this visit is all about?" asked Bellatrix, feigning incredulity. "Your little brat?"

"Her name is Nymphadora," Andromeda said firmly. "I would appreciate it if you didn't insult her in my presence."

Her sister began to walk around, not even bothering to glance at Andromeda, and she had to admit she was impressed that Bella didn't show the slightest concern for her lack of wand. "Nymphadora, is it? Well, _Nymphadora_ has grown up, hasn't she? I admit, she has a certain talent. I nearly broke into a sweat. If she wasn't a shapeshifting freak borne from a Mudblood and a blood traitor, I would almost be proud. She is my only niece, after all."

"And yet that didn't stop you from hurting her, did it, Bella? I warned you."

Bellatrix laughed again, clicking her tongue and shaking her head when she stopped. "Oh, Andi, stop. You're not going to kill me. You don't have what it takes, not even for your precious daughter. You always were the weakest out of the three of us." Her voice took on a mocking tone. "Don't yell at Sirius! He's just different! Regulus doesn't want to climb that tree, don't make him! Quit torturing the cat or I'll tell Mother!"

Andromeda took aim at her sister's heart, looking at her sadly. She had known this day would come as soon as she saw her sister's picture in the Daily Prophet when she escaped from Azkaban. "I wish this could be different, Bella. I really do."

Bellatrix stopped walking, holding her hands out to the side. "Can you really kill me, Andromeda? I'm the only big sister you have. Bella, Andi, and Cissy, remember?"

Andromeda focused, looking past the memories of three little girls hidden under a blanket while it stormed outside to the image of a young woman asleep in a bed, a bruise on the side of her heart-shaped face. "You told me I was no family of yours when I married Ted. If that's not enough, you stopped being my sister eighteen years ago when you scared and threatened my innocent, beautiful daughter. I can live with not being your sister, but I'll always be a mother."

Amazingly, Bellatrix started to laugh again, a twisted cackle. "Kill me, then. Let's see if you really are a Black deep inside."

"I'm sorry, Bellatrix." Andromeda stared into her sister's dark eyes. "_Avada Kedavra._"

**oOo**

"Where have you been, Dromeda?" Ted asked as she returned to the hospital room, concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

She avoided his eyes, knowing this was something she had to deal with on her own. "I'll be fine, Ted. How is she?" She walked past him, resuming her seat next to her daughter's bed as she clasped Nymphadora's hand in her own.

"Still sleeping like an – or not."

Nymphadora's blue eyes fluttered open. "Mum? Dad?"

"We're right here." Andromeda leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mum, why are you crying?"

"I'm just glad you're okay, darling. That's all."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And therefore Bellatrix isn't around to kill Tonks in the Final Battle. When Harry saw Tonks on the floor of the Great Hall, she was just unconscious. She mourns Lupin for a few years, then marries Harry (or Charlie), has a bunch more crazy-cute kids, & lives happily ever after. That's what actually happened, right? _Right_? No? Well, say what you want, but I'm not giving up my citizenship in the land of Denial.


End file.
